Darth Mara
Darth Mara was a Sith cyberneticist and alchemist who discovered a way to halt the aging process. His training began when he discoverd a Sith Tomb on Dxun. After killing his Mandolorian brethren and his parents he left Dxun in search of a master to continue his training. Biography Early life Shiin Oderakku was born in 3,977 BBY on the Planet Kiffar.Shortly thereafter his family moved to Onderon. young Shiin had a fairly boring childhood until the day his friend Zulter's father died. At the funeral Shinn touched his forehead and was able see exactly how he died and what caused it. He informed his parents of what he had see but they merely hushed him and told him it was a useless ability. Through exercises of the mind Shiin was eventually able to use the force and through much research he found out what his "Useless ability" was. When he discovered what he was he confronted his parents, asking where his kiffarian clan tattoo was. They brushed it off and told him over and over that he was an normal human. He grew angry and informed them of his research They threatened to disown him should he ever speak of the matter again. He grew to resent his parents and to plot against them; his mother would try time and again to make peace between them but to no avail. Finally learning how to fly at they age of 13 and dropping out of school Shiin fled his home and found a new one on the planet moon Dxun. After a few days of orbit he landed on the outskirts of an old miltary base. Upon landing he was surrounded by madolorians. After many brawls of honor Shiin was let into the madolorian clan as a brother. After a year of training Shiin was sent on a recon mission with nine of his other madnolorian brethren. After a week of tracking some animal tracks they stumbled upon an old tomb. Most of the team started back to the main camp as Shiin, Trista, and Mondo setup a perimature of some auto-turrets and traps, once done they set up camp in the entrance of the tomb. That nite Shiin went on a little recon of his own deeper into the tomb. Career Death Personality and traits Powers and abilities Darth Shiin has always been gifted with a great ability for farseeing and using the force to trick people. Though his natural talents tend to be towards peacful power Darth shiin's favorite power are ones he can use to treat the force as though it was an extra limb (ie. Force choke, Pull, Push, Slam, Force Repulse, Move object, Surge, Inertia) He never use powers that are cheap in his opinion like Force Lightning Weapons Darth Shiin likes to use a variety of weapons ranging from the simple knife to the E-web blaster but his favorites that he always has on him are his lightsaber(s) and his Blaster Pistol Lightsaber Revan's Right Hand -His main saber, Darth Revan helped Shiin make this saber from the scraps of and ancient sith saber found on Dxun. the blade glows a deep red Secret Vengence - Upon coming out of his carbonite stasis Shiin sought to seek out Darth Revan only to find out the is was 31 ABY. He built this double bladed saber to compliment his current one so that from the shadows he could bring down vegence against the enemy's of the republic. both blades glow an orange tone no matter how many times he tried to get it to be red. Blaster Pistol Shiin uses a standered heavy blaster pistol when trying to hide his true identity or if he feels like shooting stuff up.